


Приворотное зелье

by Marlek



Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, Food Kink, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:44:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlek/pseuds/Marlek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По возвращении с миссии Какаши ждёт маленький пир. Но для Генмы это означает нечто иное. А может быть, и для Какаши тоже.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Приворотное зелье

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды Naruto на Фаномную Битву-2013 на дайри.

Свора появляется моментально, стоит влить чакру в дзюцу призыва. Когда дым рассеивается, восемь пар собачих глаз одновременно засекают цель. Противник Какаши хмыкает и выпрямляется.

— Белые волосы и стая собак. Ясно, ты — Хатаке Какаши.

Какаши остается на месте, вроде бы и расслабленный, в одном кулаке зажат кунай, сам же он как натянутая тетива. Малейшее движение — придёт в действие.

— Конохский пёс, — сплевывает ему под ноги шиноби и быстро вытаскивает из поясной сумки свертки взрывных печатей. — Я заберу тебя с собой!

Какаши срывается с места, не теряя ни мгновения. Ему не нужно командовать своими призывными животными, те сами знают, что делать — они были в подобных передрягах бесчисленное количество раз.

***

С миссии Какаши возвращается уставший и покрытый копотью с головы до пят. Шиноби оказался мастером-подрывником, его ловушки были достойны, а изобретательность — вне всяких похвал. Приказ на его убийство исходил непосредственно от Цунаде, и отчёт следовало держать перед ней лично, в обход Штаба. Большинство миссий ранга S — это ликвидация цели. Попросту говоря — убийство, чаще всего политического характера. Такие задания не попадали в общее распределение, ведь чем меньше людей знает о них, тем лучше.

Цунаде молча выслушивает доклад, удовлетворённо кивает, когда Какаши передаёт Шизуне холщовый мешок с отрезанной головой недавнего противника. Тот умело перехватывал послания из Листа в Камень, надеясь поссорить деревни, за что и поплатился.

Потом она, наконец, оглядывает Какаши с ног до головы:

— В госпиталь сам пойдёшь?

— Никак нет, Шаринган практически не использовал, — бодро рапортует Какаши, и почти сразу же добавляет: — Дома всяко лучше.

Цунаде хмыкает:

— Свободен.

 

***

 

Какаши прыгает по крышам быстрее обычного, смазанной тенью летит над Конохой. Можно применить хенге, чтобы никто не подумал пошутить на тему нового цвета волос, но уже вечереет, народу даже на улице мало, да и от резиденции Хокаге до общежития джонинов — рукой подать.

Аппетитный запах выпечки Какаши улавливает практически сразу. У него отличный нюх, не уступающий по эфффективности лучшим шиноби из клана Инузука, и часто это оборачивалось против него самого. Многие думают, будто он носит маску, чтобы придать себе загадочности и эпатировать публику. Отчасти они правы, но маска, вернее, несложное дзюцу барьера запахов часто выручает его в таких ситуациях, когда модифицированный нюх становится помехой. Вот и сейчас голодный желудок остро реагирует на запах еды и предательски урчит, а во рту начинает скапливаться слюна.

Аромат становится одуряющим, когда Какаши запрыгивает на крышу общежития. Большинство людей здесь даже не в курсе, что рядом готовится какое-то вкусненькое блюдо. Разве что соседи по этажу или такие же, как Какаши — в силу клановых способностей сверхчувствительные к запахам люди.

Выпечка в общежитии — редкость ещё та. Никто здесь не выпекает что-либо, потому что банально не хватает ни времени, ни навыков. К тому же, выпечка — это для домашнего очага, для тех, у кого есть семьи. Семейные не живут в джонинской общаге, сразу же находят квартиру, пусть и в кредит, потому что молодых никто не оставит в покое ни на минуту.

Какаши открывает дверь в свою комнату, ставит рюкзак в каморку рядом — потом разберёт, ничего страшного. Садится прямо на пол, чтобы стянуть сандалии и обмотки, но ещё и потому, что голова кружится от резкого пряного запаха ванили и свежей муки, что стоит в воздухе.

Вообще у Какаши есть дом. Большой отцовский особняк в клане Хатаке, который расположен недалеко от главной улицы Конохи. Но Какаши не живёт там довольно давно, уже и не припомнить, сколько лет прошло с тех пор, как он там просто ночевал. Кажется, что всю свою жизнь он провел здесь, с шумным народом в джонинском общежитии. Привык.

Мельком заглянуть в примыкающую к спальне комнату по пути в ванную. Так и есть — Генма хозяйничает на его кухне. Он даже не оборачивается, прекрасно зная, кто в доме, и продолжает что-то помешивать в кастрюльке. Одновременно следит за плитой, там тоже шкварчит что-то аппетитное, сытные запахи мяса и овощей наполняют ноздри. У Генмы чёткие, экономные движения, ничего лишнего. Отлаженный механизм.

— У тебя пятнадцать минут, — бросает он через плечо.

Зажатый в зубах сембон блестит в свете единственной лампочки. Какаши послушно кивает спине в форменной водолазке.

Ещё раз окидывая взглядом собственную кухню, он уже знает — что-то не так, но молчит. На столе плетенка со слоеным печеньем, и судя по густым ноткам аромата, пробивающегося сквозь всю какофонию звуков в помещении, это его, Какаши, любимые пирожки с вишней. Плохо дело, значит, что-то с Райдо.

В ванной его уже ждёт смена одежды, пластырь и чистые бинты — Генма прекрасно знает, что нужно для шиноби, который только-только вернулся с миссии. Какаши уже и забыл, каково это — когда кто-то есть в его доме по возвращении. Они с Генмой не так давно вместе, но эта степень знания нужд и потребностей друг друга немного пугает. Хотя сегодня всё-таки особенный случай.

Вода быстро смывает грязь и усталость, словно вместе с копотью и чужой кровью уходит всё то, что Какаши берёт только на миссии. Что-то дикое и необузданное, чуждое дому, где на кухне его ожидает горячий ужин и близкий человек.

Пару глубоких царапин на предплечье Какаши быстро и привычно обрабатывает перекисью. Чистая водолазка приятно ощущается на разгоряченном теле. Одежда еле пахнет детским мылом — Какаши не пользуется порошком, его синтетический запах еще долго остается на вещах, перебивая другие и вызывая аллергию. Генма первое время недоумевал, когда Какаши отказывался брать его вещи, хотя у них практически один размер. Догадался сам или расспросил кого — неизвестно, но постепенно запах порошка исчез с его вещей совсем. Они не говорили об этом, но когда в один день Какаши пришёл в дождь и после жаркого секса не отказался переодеться в хозяйскую футболку, Генма только улыбнулся.

Пятнадцать минут почти вышли, но Какаши ещё задерживается, чтобы найти в домашней аптечке таблетки для улучшенного пищеварения. Он принимает сразу две, запив водой из крана.

Когда он появляется на кухне, его ждёт пир. Заливное говяжье мясо, запеченный картофель и суп из морепродуктов тут же находят у его желудка одобрение в виде утробного урчания. Генма машет рукой — мол, садись, и Какаши охотно усаживается за стол — небольшое котацу, обычно одиноко стоящее в кладовке.  
Палочки привычно щёлкают в руках.

— Приятного аппетита!

— Приятного, — кивает Генма, но сам к еде не притрагивается, только перекатывает во рту иглу сембона, словно его медицинский металл — единственная стоящая еда на свете. Будь на месте Генмы кто другой, Какаши никогда бы не начал есть первым, опасаясь намеренного отравления. Но теперь он знает, в чем дело, и быстро отправляет в рот первую порцию. Генма смотрит, как он ест, накладывает ему в тарелку самые лучшие куски, хотя всё приготовленное им — произведение искусства.

Сам Какаши, конечно же, тоже умеет готовить, долгие годы без семьи и женской руки научили его любить процесс так же, как и результат, а иногда даже баловать себя изысканными блюдами. Но по сравнению с Генмой он всё ещё зелёный генин, пытающийся сравнится по силе с опытным джонином или даже самим Хокаге. 

При мыслях о Хокаге Какаши вздыхает и отхватывает от сочного запеченного мяса большой кусок. Генма не скрываясь пялится на него, и Какаши знает, что тот рассматривает его клыки — удлиненные, как у собаки. Он сам видит эти клыки каждый раз в зеркале напротив, если не одевает маску. Многие из клана Инузука пользуются тем, что не каждый человек может без нервов смотреть на их хищные ухмылки. Для Какаши же это ещё один довод, почему он скрывает своё лицо.  
Голодный и вымотанный с миссии, словно собака, он уплетает за обе щеки всё, что дают. Ему нужно восстановить затраченную энергию. Необходим белок для истонченных нагрузкой мышц. Жир — чтобы хоть чуть-чуть пополнить запасы, одна кожа и кости, да витые сухожилия. Углеводы — чтобы не свалиться с ног прямо сейчас.

Печенье и ароматные пирожки дожидаются своей очереди сразу же после основных блюд, и Какаши в очередной раз отмечает, что для сладкого у каждого человека всегда есть отдельный желудок. Конечно, если ты не из клана Акимичи — тогда у тебя их ещё целых два. Или даже три. В придачу к пяти основным.

Печь Генму научил Намиказе Минато, учитель Какаши. Смешно даже, он тогда подумал, что они под гендзюцу, когда увидел, как его учитель вымешивает тесто вдвоём со своим новоиспечённым телохранителем. Кушина тогда отправилась на продолжительную миссию, и вечно весёлый Хокаге явно приуныл, когда из страны Волн, куда она отправилась, пришли известия о конфликтах с местными шиноби.

А через полгода именно Генма испёк на свадьбу Кушины и Минато огромный, вкуснейший свадебный торт, который попробовал чуть ли не каждый коноховец.

— Хатаке, или жуй, или сплёвывай, если не нравится.

Оказывается, Какаши немного выпал из реальности в прошлое.

— Фкусно, — тут же оправдывается Какаши, отправляя в рот очередное лакомство — на этот раз кусок пирога с клубникой. Он не врёт, потому что в последний раз ел такой чёрти знает когда. Наверняка на похоронах Хаяте.

Ведь реальность такова, что со смерти Четвёртого Генма больше не печёт ничего просто так. Он делает это только если ему особенно хреново. Когда случается такое, что просто так Генма не в состоянии пережить или сбросить стресс обычными способами. Например, если кого-то из его друзей попадает в передрягу или, что хуже — когда кто-нибудь не возвращается с миссии. Если что-то случилось с Райдо...

Райдо — любовь Генмы с незапамятных времён. Какаши в курсе, потому что Генма ему сам рассказал.

— Так будет по-честному, — сказал он тогда.

Какаши не против.

Наоборот, он благодарен за такую откровенность. Генма до сих пор не верит, что Какаши по большей части не беспокоит, если его партнер неровно дышит к своему лучшему другу. Какаши только пожимает плечами, потому что он прекрасно понимает чужие чувства. Он сам такой же. И если правду говорят, что путь к сердцу мужчины лежит через желудок, то он влюбился еще тогда, на чужой свадьбе из-за куска восхитительного бизе с клубничной прослойкой.

Это могла бы быть забавная ситуация, этот треугольник, если бы не одна проблема.

А вся проблема — Райдо натурал. Он женился несколько лет назад и теперь ждёт второго ребёнка от женщины, в которой не чает души.

И для Генмы это катастрофа.

Потому что он лучший друг, напарник и свидетель на свадьбе. А с недавних пор ещё и крёстный отец розовощекому мальчугану с глазами Райдо. У него совсем нет надежды на взаимность. Он слишком многое может потерять.

Какаши не против. Он знает: его ситуация по сравнению с ситуацией Генмы — что обычная миссия по поимке кошки по сравнению с убийством человека, вполне способного взорвать тебя на куски.

Поэтому он просто работает челюстями, хвалит готовку восхищёнными возгласами, глотает и запивает всё наваристым домашним компотом. Даже когда уже некуда и создаётся впечатление, что вот-вот лопнет живот, он всё равно продолжает есть. Генма насыпает ему ещё и ещё, хотя у самого на тарелке расковырянная куриная котлетка, якобы для отвода глаз. Хотя они оба прекрасно знают — ему от нервов кусок не лезет в горло.

Генма готовил это все для него.

Когда лакомства заканчиваются, Какаши со вздохом откидывается на спину. Под его незаправленой водолазкой отчетливо выступает набитый живот. Генма подсаживается ближе, задирает темную ткань. Кожа под ней так натянута, Какаши даже кривится про себя — таблетки не помогут, его наверняка будет рвать после такого количества пищи. Да ещё на полуголодный с миссии желудок. Генма кладет ладонь на живот, аккуратно, еле касаясь, будто боится, что малейшее давление — и из Какаши всё полезет наружу. Тот и сам не может определиться, произойдёт так или нет. Рука тёплая, пальцы даже не дрожат — у Генмы отменный самоконтроль. Он гладит выступающий живот Какаши, и по лицу не догадаешься, о чём он думает. Глаза похожи на пустые колодцы, до краёв наполненные мёдом. Они так и сидят некоторое время, вдвоём наблюдая за осторожными движениями смуглой руки на бледной коже.

— Я как беременный, — внезапно говорит Какаши.

Ладонь на животе прекращает своё движение, и Какаши почти жалеет, что нарушил уютную тишину. Генма закусывает сембон так, что тот торчит свободным остриём в потолок, и глядит исподлобья, словно у Какаши внезапно выросло две головы.

— Капец, ты ёбнутый, Хатаке.

Какаши невинно улыбается и закрывает глаза. Это звучит как комплимент, с толикой восхищения и крупицей неверия. Идеальное сочетание ингредиентов.

Всю следующую неделю ему придётся тренироваться вдвое усерднее обычного, или даже больше, неизвестно же, сколько времени продлиться это состояние Генмы. Если не заниматься физической нагрузкой, он заплывёт жиром. Надо будет вызвать Гая на несколько соревнований, то-то он обрадуется.

Какаши приоткрывает один глаз, когда Генма вздыхает, чтобы увидеть, как тот откладывает сембон в сторону и сплетает пальцы в печать.

— Дзюцу быстрого пищеварения, — пожимает Генма плечами и вновь водит пальцами по коже. Какаши устраивается поудобнее, ластится к нему, как собака подставляется ласковым рукам хозяина. На самом деле, будь у него хвост — давно бы избил весь пол к чертям в приступе радости.

Молчание теперь переливается тихим жужжанием чакры. Складка между бровей Генмы немного портит его бесстрастную маску, но Какаши она очень нравится. Это значит, что он всё делает правильно. Как тогда, когда сказал, что ему всё равно, если Генма влюблён в другого человека.

Ширануи часто бывает совсем не таким, как его все знают — весёлым и бесшабашным, лёгким и острым на язык, подобно его сембонам. Он бывает грубым и сквернословит к месту и не к месту. Какаши всё равно. Для него это еще одна личина Генмы. У Хатаке хобби — собирать в идеальной памяти выражение лица и глаз, а потом перебирать картинки наедине с самим собой. Если говорить по правде, очень редко когда выходит, что они оба в Конохе и не на работе, и сегодняшний вечер хочется провести вдвоём.

Поэтому Какаши просто смотрит на Генму, впитывая в себя его целиком, словно губка вбирает влагу и запахи. Тот пахнет едой, всей той массой, что у Какаши теперь в животе, и ещё больше — наверняка все соседи тоже накормлены до отвала, а холодильник забит на неделю вперёд. Светлые волосы завязаны в хвост на затылке — так Генма ходит дома, без косынки. Несколько прядей с висков выбились и свисают, обрамляя лицо. Хочется потрогать их пальцами, зарыться в волосы и помассировать кожу головы. Ведь он совсем недавно выяснил, что это нравится Генме больше всего, до дрожи и закушенных губ.

Но пока нельзя, пока неизвестно, позволят ему или сломают руку, стоит только намекнуть на близость.

Только когда уже нет сил терпеть, впервые за вечер Какаши трогает Генму сам — поднимает руку и легонько проводит по гладко выбритой щеке костяшками пальцев.

Тот прикрывает глаза на мгновение, словно сдерживая себя от чего-то, а потом разлепляет губы:

— Иди спи.

И он послушно идёт, хотя улёгся бы прямо здесь. Свернулся бы калачиком — и на неделю в анабиоз, удавом переваривать добычу.

И правда — стоит только улечься на кровать, как сознание увязает, словно в варенье, а сон захлопывает сверху крышку банки. Сквозь дрёму нервный после миссии Какаши всё равно слышит даже легчайший шорох, но не просыпается — угрозы нет, ведь он дома. Просто это всего лишь Генма занимается по хозяйству — посуда, уборка, душ.

Когда к нему подваливаются под бок, Какаши уже немного отдохнул. Генма лежит рядом, полностью голый и горячий после душа. От него пахнет его, Какаши, детским же мылом, и он наверняка мылся минимум два раза, чтобы перебить запах еды. Какаши в благодарность собственнически закидывает ногу ему на бёдра. По подушке разметались чуть подсушенные, но всё ещё влажные длинные волосы цвета хорошо подрумяненной краюхи белого хлеба. Даже удивительно, как после всей этой еды ему ещё удаётся думать о ней без отторжения. Хочется потрогать пряди, и Генма тут же пододвигает голову — мол, давай.

Какаши улыбается уголком рта и подсовывает ладонь под тёплый затылок, теребит кончики волос — они мягкие, приятные на ощупь, словно женские. Скажи он такое вслух, Генма справедливо сделает из него подушечку для сембонов.

Какаши фыркает.

— Что? — спрашивает хриплым голосом Генма, словно это он спросонья, а не Какаши. В воздухе остро пахнет его смазкой и возбуждением, они кружат голову, вызывая ответное желание. Генма заводится с пол-оборота, стоит поиграть с его шевелюрой.

— Ничего, — отвечает Какаши.

Он зарывается второй рукой в чужие волосы, массирует большими пальцами виски, трёт за ушами. Генме это очень нравится, он прикрывает глаза, дышит часто и рвано, чуть приоткрыв рот. Потом придвигается ближе и вжимается в бок Какаши стоящим членом, и это похоже на то же чувство, когда тот активирует Чидори. Словно внутри прошибает зарядом с ног до головы, и электричество танцует между позвонками, разгоняя кровь по венам.

Генма засовывает руки ему под водолазку, жёстко мнёт соски, будто лепит шарики из теста. Какаши вжимается в чужое плечо лбом, стонет и подставляется. Ему нравится грубость в сексе по отношению к себе, но не нравится делать больно другому. Генма такой же. В их жизни слишком много боли, и причинять ее любимым людям, даже если они этого хотят — выше их сил. Поэтому Какаши ловит момент, когда Генму коротит и ему плохо, и вся его боль, всё, что он держит внутри, выливается в грубую ласку. Хотя причина, по которой он так делает — конечно же, лучше бы ее не было.

Генма сдёргивает с Какаши одежду, словно несъедобную кожуру с какого-то фрукта, а потом устраивается на бёдрах. Нависает сверху, тяжёлый и сильный, и за его плечом в окно заглядывает луна — уже далеко за полночь. Генма мнёт его, ведёт по телу руками, будто замешивает тесто. Водит ладонями по плечам и груди, забирает горстями кожу и выкручивает. Это больно, и Какаши подгибает пальцы ног, когда Генма с силой ведёт ладонями вдоль рёбер, словно отсчитывая, сколько сегодня пригодится на суп, а — сколько отправить в морозилку.

Их члены удобно лежат на всё ещё чуть выступающем животе Какаши, и порой соприкасаются друг с другом. Когда это происходит, в глазах пляшут цветные искры, похожие на сахарную присыпку. Сквозь Шаринган они воспринимаются как часть Генмы и спокойного тока его чакры. Какаши выдыхает и по привычке закрывает левый глаз — изображение и без того двоится.

Поцелуи похожи на пробу — острый кончик языка немного высовывается, чуть задевает кожу и тут же возвращается назад. Раздаётся тихий звук, словно мычание. Будто Генма пробует его кожу и даёт вкусовым рецепторам некоторое время, чтобы разобраться с букетом ощущений. И только затем влажный и упругий язык выходит наружу, чтобы продолжить исследовать лакомство. Генма делает это с каждой частью тела Какаши — с его шеей, уделяя ей пристальное внимание со всех сторон. Потом с грудью, подключив пальцы к исследованию шрамов. Он трёт каждый из них, словно хочет разгладить, и под конец грубую рубцовую ткань начинает жечь. Это ощущение добавляет на теле Какаши новые чувствительные на короткое время точки. Когда Генма добирается до его живота, со всё ещё с натянутой от еды кожей, Какаши не выдерживает и начинает скулить. Звук выходит сорванный, потому что Генма тут же засовывает ему язык во впадину пупка, а пальцами сжимает мошонку. Мнёт и перекатывает яйца, взвешивает их в ладони, потом оттягивает и скользит пальцами под ними, и Какаши чувствует, что готов закипеть. Генма остужает его, словно давая настояться — целует открытый в судорожных стонах рот, не касаясь больше нигде.

А потом вновь вылепливает, что хочет, теперь уже изнутри. Заливает в Какаши чуть ли не всю банку смазки, готовит двумя, потом тремя пальцами. Просунув их как можно глубже, гладит изнутри стенки мышц, а потом полностью вынимает и растирает промежность ладонью. Второй рукой сдавливает член у основания, не давая кончить. Когда же Генма, наконец, входит внутрь, легко и быстро, когда он в нём по самые яйца, Какаши вполне понимает, как чувствует себя тесто, когда в него засовывают начинку. Потому что Какаши сам — тесто, а Генма — его начинка. Засел в нём, не выковыряешь. Смех выходит приглушённый, потому что голос охрип от стонов.

Генма даже останавливается.

— Ты чего?

Он смотрит сверху недоуменно и совсем-совсем немного — испуганно.

Какаши тянет его за длинные пряди, чуть дёргает, чтобы было немного больно. Шепчет на ухо, словно рассказывает огромный секрет:

— Булочка с сосиской.

Генма смотрит на него уже вполне испуганно. Даже тянет руку проверить температуру или сбросить гендзюцу тычком своей чакры. Какаши улыбается и сжимает его член внутри себя, вырывая невольный стон. Глаза напротив вдруг расширяются в понимании, и теперь очередь Какаши захлёбываться стонами, когда Генма подхватывает его под колени и сгибает пополам.

— Ты и правда псих, Хатаке, — выдыхает он на очередном толчке, но улыбается в ответ первой за этот вечер, еле заметной улыбкой.

— Угу, — покорно соглашается Какаши и откидывает голову назад, наслаждаясь гуляющим по телу, словно электрический ток, ощущением наполненности. — Давай сильнее.

Генма слушается и молча сильно трахает его, загнанно дыша сквозь сцепленные зубы. У него на лбу и шее выступают жилы от напряжения. Какаши хочется потрогать их руками и языком, но оргазм выбивает из него все желания, выворачивает наизнанку, а потом опять, когда он чувствует последние судорожные движения партнёра. Шаринган пульсирует, ищет угрозу, заставившую тело отключится. Интересно, у Учих во время секса тоже так или это потому, что он просто не может его отключить? Какаши вздыхает и вытягивает затекшие ноги — Генма позволяет, но всё ещё сыто смотрит на него из-под свисающих волос. Руки заметно дрожат, грудная клетка ходит ходуном, и Какаши хочет притянуть его к себе, завернуться в него пельмешком и сразу же уснуть.

Но Генма чуть поводит плечами, сбрасывая его руки, и съезжает вниз. Прикосновения языка к животу теперь не такие чувствительные — кожа сбросила весь заряд, но ощущения всё равно воспринимаются очень ярко.

Какаши зарывается руками в волосы, отводит пряди от лица, чтобы не мешали владельцу. Да и самому хочется насладиться видом, ведь Генма вылизывает сперму с его живота и чуть ли не урчит от удовольствия. Хотя, тут не стоит отменять того факта, что пальцы Какаши прекрасно знают все чувствительные точки за ушами Генмы, и могут делать свою работу не зависимо от того, что сам Какаши готов отключится в любую минуту.

Когда его живот чистый и блестит только от слюны, Генма поднимает голову и вытирает рот тыльной стороной ладони. Когда он убирает руку, Какаши даже выныривает из полусна — Генма ухмыляется ему пошлой плотоядной улыбочкой.

— Только не обвиняй меня в каннибализме.

— Только поддержу, — хмыкает Какаши в ответ и притягивает его к себе для поцелуя, в котором участвуют языки, слюна и его собственная сперма, вкус которой резко бьёт по рецепторам.

— Псих, — восхищенно выдыхает Генма ему в губы, когда они, наконец, отрываются друг от друга.

Чуть позже, уже почти провалившись в объятия сна, Какаши слышит шёпот, похожий на шелест ткани:

— И где мои глаза были всё это время?

 

***

 

На следующий день Какаши просыпается ближе к обеду.

На кухне обнаруживается кастрюля супа, а в чайнике — травяной настой. Маленький холодильник и вправду забит по самый морозильник, Генма явно пожалел его вчера.

У Какаши выходной после миссии, а Генма утром ушёл в Штаб на работу. Он телохранитель при трёх Хокаге. У него уникальный случай — работать рядлм с великими людьми, но Хатаке знает, что Генма этим не гордится. Он считает своим позором то, что пережил двоих из них. Не уберёг.

Решив, что до вечера у него всё равно не выйдет толком спросить, что случилось, Какаши размышляет о том, как убить время. Разве что побродить по деревне и послушать, о чём говорят. Может, даже посчастливится увидеться с Гаем и превратить в реальность вчерашнее желание потренироваться.

Вымыв тарелки, Какаши некоторое время слоняется по дому — тот идеально убран, нигде ни пылинки. Значит, Генма ждал его с утра и занимался не только продуктами. Какаши не против — вопреки расхожему мнению, ему нечего прятать. Если было бы что — отгородился бы стенами родного дома на территории клана Хатаке.

Наконец, решив, что почитать «Ичу-Ичу» он может и на свежем воздухе, он отправляется на полигон. Гая найти не получилось — накануне он отправился на миссию вместе со своими учениками. Зато удалось пообщаться с Тензо, который как раз выращивал редкий вид рябины на одной из отдалённых полянок. Такое же дерево ему на день рождения подарил Какаши, его древесина отличалась особой гибкостью.

— Наши все живы-здоровы, — улыбается Тензо, поднимаясь с земли. — Серьезных миссий пока нет, только ваша, семпай.

— Тск, — машет ему пальцем Какаши, а потом ворчит: — Эти ушастые АНБУ.

Собеседник легко улыбается на эту хорошо известную в узких кругах шутку.

— Я рад, что и с вами всё хорошо. Ой, совсем забыл, — на лице Тензо тут же проклёвывается серьёзное выражение. — Намьяши-сан попал в больницу с пищевым отравлением. Говорят — на почве любви одна девчушка из чунинов украла препарат из лаборатории для приворотного средства.

Вот, где кость собачья зарыта.

— Её уже судят, — добавляет Тензо после паузы. — Скорее всего, запретят дальше продолжить карьеру шиноби.

— А что Намьяши? — как бы между прочим интересуется Какаши, уткнувшись в книжку. Главная героиня как раз собиралась к гадалке за любовным зельем, но дальнейший результат превзойдёт все её ожидания.

— Говорят, сегодня выписывают — Ширануи-сан и Сакура быстро сделали антидот, побочных эффектов нет.

— Вот и хорошо, — захлопнув книгу, Какаши разминает пальцы. — Покажешь рябину в цвету?

 

***

 

Вечером, порядком помятый молодыми деревцами, но донельзя довольный тренировкой Какаши заходит за Генмой в Штаб. На самом деле, из «дружба» не проходит незаметно, много народу уже догадывается — на то она и деревня шиноби, что укрыться ото всех невозможно.

— Мне нужно ещё зайти в больницу, — поднимает голову от отчётов Генма. Рядом стоит Шизуне, неизменная помощница Хокаге. Она вежливо улыбается, но Какаши отчётливо видит, что у неё слегка покраснели уши. Вот она наверняка знает. От Цунаде-то.

— Пойдешь со мной? — спрашивает Генма, когда она уходит. — Это ненадолго.

И смотрит внимательно, сосредоточенно. Для всех они придут в больницу навестить лучшего друга и напарника Генмы. А на деле — соперника Какаши. Интересно, что заставило ту девчушку-чунина попытаться приворожить уже состоявшегося семейного человека, давно любящего не её?

Какаши вспоминает слова, услышанные вчера на грани сна и яви.

«И где мои глаза были всё это время?»

— Ммм? — чешет он затылок. — А что мне за это будет?

Генма вынимает изо рта сембон и вертит его в длинных ловких пальцах, привлекая к ним внимание.

А потом закатывает глаза.

Блестящие, искрящиеся, живые глаза такого привычного всем Генмы, лёгкого и веселого подкольщика.

— Что ты хочешь?

— Бизе с клубничным кремом, — без запинки отвечает Какаши, словно ждал этого вопроса очень долгое время. И тут же добавляет: — И пирог с яблоками. И бисквитный торт. А ещё...

Генма в ответ смотрит на него, и в его глазах на мгновение появляется нечто такое, что Какаши видит нечасто, даже наедине, и даже когда тот убийственно серьёзен. У Хатаке маленькое подозрение, что так Генма смотрит только на него.

— Точно псих, — весело шепчет он в губы Какаши, едва подцепив пальцем маску.

Поцелуй выходит страстный, полный обещания не только божественного ужина, но и не менее незабываемой ночи. И следующей. И ещё. И...

Какаши приходит в себя с саднящими от поцелуев губами и изрядным стояком. Только и успевает, что натянуть маску, когда в комнату заглядывает Ирука:

— Вы домой собираетесь или вам дзюцу-ключи отдать — сами закроете? — А затем добавляет, озорно подмигнув: — Завтра утром?

Теперь очередь Какаши закатывает глаза. Деревня шиноби.

Генма хохочет, тянет Какаши за собой на улицу, и тот покорно идёт рядом, глядя на их соединённые вместе руки.

И впервые ничуть не жалеет, что год назад набрался, наконец, смелости, и признался Генме в своих чувствах.

Это оказалось не так уж и страшно.


End file.
